qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Compound Descriptions
The following is a mostly-full list of Compounds that can be made with alchemy. When reading a list of ingredients or reagents required to make a compound, any item listed with an asterisk (*) does not require the Activate spell to be cast on it. Healing Compounds Healing compounds cover both healing potions and healing pills. They are created to recover individuals from injury. Taking a healing compound recovers a creature's hit points. Every healing compound requires its Base and one Stasis. 'Base' Althea (capacity 2), requires a Stasis. *In potion form, it creates 1 potion that heals for 1d8+1 hp. *In pill form, it creates 3 pills that each grant Fast Healing 1 for 1d6+1 rounds. 'Stasis' *'Potion:' Olive Oil + Flask* (capacity 1) *'Pill:' Myrrh (capacity 2) 'Modifiers' *'Troll's Beard:' Capacity 3. In potion form, replace 1d8 of healing with +8 hp; in pill form, replace 1d6 rounds with 6 rounds. *'Flowers from Erana's Peace:' Capacity 1. In potion form, heals for an additional +1d8 hp; in pill form, replaces Fast Healing 1 with Fast Healing 2. May add only 1 per compound. *'Aloe Vera:' Capacity 1. Recovers an additional +1 hp in potion form; or adds +1 round to Fast Healing in pill form. Mana Compounds Mana compounds rejuvinate a spellcaster's mana reserves, allowing them to continue to bend the laws of nature to their will. Taking a mana compound recovers a creature's mana points. Every mana compound requires its Base and one Stasis. 'Base' Starflower (capacity 2), requires a Stasis. *In potion form, it creates 1 potion that recovers 1d4 mana. *In pill form, it creates 3 pills that each recover 1 mana per round for 1d3 rounds. 'Stasis' *'Potion:' Hyssop + Water* + Flask* (capacity 1) *'Pill:' Mugwort + Sugar (capacity 2) 'Modifiers' *'Black Hellebore OR Lavender:' Capacity 2. In potion form, replace 1d4 mana with +4 mana; in pill form, replace 1d3 rounds with 3 rounds. *'Faery Mushrooms OR Flowers from Erana's Peace:' Capacity 3. In potion form, +1d4 mana; in pill form, +2 rounds. May add only 1 of each per compound. Vigor Compounds Vigor compounds are made to get those who have exhausted themselves back on their feet. Taking a vigor compound recovers a creature's stamina points. Every vigor compound requires its Base and one Stasis. 'Base' Tea leaves (capacity 2), requires a Stasis. *In potion form, it creates 1 potion that recovers 1d4 stamina. *In pill form, it creates 3 pills that each recover 1 stamina per round for 1d3 rounds. 'Stasis' *'Potion:' Olive oil + Flask* (capacity 1) *'Pill:' Felty germander (capacity 2) 'Modifiers' *'Hazelnut:' Capacity 3. In potion form, +1d4 stamina; in pill form, +1d3 rounds. *'Flying Water OR Oasis Water:' Capacity 2. Replace 1d4 stamina with +4 stamina; works with potions only. *'Aloe Vera (x2):' Capacity 2. In potion form, recovers an additional +1 stamina; in pill form, adds 1 round. Undead Unguent Compounds The undead unguent compounds are a ward against undead creatures. With some undermoss and lavender it can instead be used to ward off aberrations. Undead unguents are salves, and as such they require 4 full-round actions to apply. Undead unguent compounds require only their Base. 'Base' Cheetaur Claw x3 + Aloe Vera + Jar* (capacity 4), Stasis (salve); makes 1 application. : n=4; lasts 2 minutes. : All undead of n or fewer hit die flee from your presence. : All undead of n+1 or greater hit die must pass a Will save DC 12 in order to approach. 'Modifiers' *'Garlic:' Capacity 1. Duration +1 minute *'Spikenard:' Capacity 2. +1 to the value of n (effectively, +1 hit die) *'Undermoss + Lavender:' Capacity 3. -1 to the value of n (effectively, -1 hit die); change "undead" to "aberration." Poison Cure Compounds Poison cure compounds are made to help prevent the effects of a specific poison, or recover from the effects of this same poison. Every poison cure compound requres its Base, one Stasis, and one Focus. 'Base' Anise (capacity 3), requires a Stasis and only one Focus. : This poison cure only works against the poison of the Focus. : The user gains a +5 bonus to saves vs. the poison for the duration of the compound. If already poisoned but the secondary effect has not yet occurred, the user will still gain this +5 bonus vs. the secondary effect. : The user also recovers 1 point per minute of any chosen ability score damage caused by the poison of the Focus for 1d3 minutes. *In potion form, makes 1 potion whose effects last for 2d10 minutes. *In pill form, makes 3 pills whose effects last for 1 minute each. 'Stasis' *'Potion:' Milk + Flask* (capacity 1) *'Pill:' Felty germander (capacity 2) 'Focus' *'Manta Ray:' Manta Tail (capacity 1) *'Ghoul:' Ghoul Claws (capacity 1) *'Scorpion:' Scorpion tail (capacity 1) *'Any poisonous plants:' Venomous vine (capacity 1) *'Badder:' Badder fangs (capacity 1) 'Modifiers' *'Althea OR Troll's Beard:' Capacity 2. Recovers +1 point per minute of any chosen ability score damage for 1d3 minutes. *'Spikenard:' Capacity 2. +1 to saves vs. poison Shaman Compounds Shaman compounds are dangerous mixtures that often cause severe temporary illness; however, they can provide in the interrim a great boon to the user. Each shaman compound requires its Base and one Setter. 'Base' Opium + Starflower + Flask* (capacity 3), Stasis (potion), requires only one Setter. Creates 1 potion. : After being consumed, the user spends 1d4 rounds Sickened unless they pass a Fortitude save DC 20 in which case they spend only 1 round Sickened. The user also receives a -5 penalty on all Wisdom- and Dexterity-based skill checks for 3d6 minutes. : After the effect of the compound's Setter has passed, the user must pass another Fortitude save DC 20 or fall Unconscious for 1d6 minutes. 'Setter' *'Spirit Purge:' Eucalyptus Oil (capacity 1) : For the next 1d10 minutes, the user may continue to cast spells after their stamina reaches 0 as if they had the Magical Fury feat, taking the normal 6 damage per 1 stamina used; they do not receive penalties to their spell DC's or an increase in spell failure chance due to low stamina for the duration of this compound. *'Taproot Elixir:' Mandrake (capacity 1) : For the next 1d10 minutes, the user may cast any offensive Evocation spells with the ability to deal 1d4 stamina damage from their target as well. *'Inspiration of Mint:' Mint (capacity 2) : For the next 1d10 minutes, the user may use any Enchantment spell or spell-like ability with a +1 spell DC. 'Modifiers' *'Myrrh:' Capacity 2. The DC of all fortitude saves involved in the Shaman Compound's Base are reduced by 2, and the penalty to Wisdom- and Dexterity-based skill checks is reduced by 1. Essense Compounds An essence compound is a powder that the user throws at their victims to cause a nasty effect when inhaled. Each essence compound requires its Base and one Setter. 'Base' Alchemist Powder Bag* (capacity 0), Stasis (powder), requires only one Setter. Creates 1 powder. : Thrown range increment: 10' : Splash: 10' spread : Reflex negates (DC 15 + Dex - 1 per 20' range) : When a subject inhales the Essence compound, they must make a Fortitude save of DC 10 + n (where n is set by the Setter), or become subjected to the effects of the Setter. 'Setter' *'Sneezing Powder:' Pepper (capacity 3) : n=4; Effect: Subjects sneeze uncontrollably, rendering them incapable of performing actions (but not rendering them Helpless) for 1d6 rounds. For each round the subject continues to sneeze, they lose 1 stamina. *'Essence of Anise: '''Anise (capacity 5) : n=6; Effect: Frightened for 1d3 rounds. *'Essence of Mandrake:' Mandrake (capacity 6) : n=6; Effect: Nauseated for 1d3 rounds. *'Essence of Black Hellebore:' Black Hellebore (capacity 6) : n=6; Effect: Deafened and Confused for 1d3 rounds. When the effect wears off, the subject also loses 1d6 stamina. *'Essence of Datura:' Datura (capacity 9) : n=8; Effect: Confused for 1d4 rounds, then Sickened for 2 rounds. 'Modifiers' *'Starflower:' Capacity 2. Increase the value of n by 1. *'Undermoss:' Capacity 1. Splash: +5' spread. Glassbomb Compounds A glassbomb compound is an explosive mixture where the two activating reagents are kept separate until its container breaks and they come into contact with one another. Each glassbomb compound requires its Base, one Stasis, and at least one Setter; you may use as many Setters as you like, and they do not need to be unique to one another (such that you can use two Alchemist Firebomb setters if you wanted). 'Base' Hyssop + Starflower + Desert Rose (capacity 4), requires a Stasis and at least one Setter. 'Stasis' *'Bomb (flaskbomb):' Flask* (capacity 0) : Thrown range increment 10', Splash 5' spread : On impact with a solid surface, the flask explodes, sending shards of glass, dealing 1 Force damage in the center square and 1d3 piercing damage to anything in its splash range. *'Bomb (glassbomb): Alchemist Glassbomb Bottle* (capacity 0) : Thrown range increment 15', Splash 10' spread : On impact with a solid surface, the flask explodes, sending shards of glass, dealing 1 Force damage in the center square and 1d4 piercing damage to anything in its splash range. *'''Bomb (jarhead arrow): Alchemist Jarhead Bottle* + arrow* or bolt* (capacity 1) : -1/2 range increment of the bow firing this arrow. : Splash 5' spread : On impact with a solid surface, the flask explodes, sending shards of glass, dealing 1 Force damage in the center square and 1d3 piercing damage to anything in its splash range. Also deals normal weapon damage from the arrow or bolt to any target it hits directly. 'Setter' *'Alchemist Firebomb:' Basalt (worth 1sp; capacity 2). : +1d8 Fire damage. *'Alchemist Lightningbomb:' Gold leaf (worth 1sp; capacity 2). : +1d8 Shock damage. *'Alchemist Icebomb:' Silver (worth 1sp; capacity 2). : +1d8 Frost damage. *'Alchemist Powderbomb:' Essence Compound* (capacity 5). : Adds the effect of the chosen Essence Compound, but uses the Glassbomb Compound's Splash range instead. 'Modifiers' *'Undermoss:' Capacity 1. Range increment +5', or +10' with an arrow. May only be used once per compound. Balm Compounds A balm compound is a salve that the creature may apply to themselves or another willing individual to receive its effect. Salves like these are often used outside of, or just prior to, combat, due to their application time (4 full-round actions). Each balm compound requires its Base and one Setter. 'Base' Myrrh + Olive Oil + Jar* (capacity 2), Stasis (salve), requires a Setter; may only use one Setter. Makes 1 application. 'Setter' *'Lemon Balm:' Lemon (capacity 1) : When used in conjunction with a Heal check, the check receives a +3 bonus. *'Hazelnut Balm:' Hazelnut (capacity 2) : User gains a +1 bonus to Will saves for 1d3 hours. This bonus does not stack with itself. *'Aloe Balm:' Aloe vera (capacity 1) : For 1 hour, the user takes -1 Fire-based damage. This does not stack with multiple applications of balm. *'Mint Balm:' Mint (capacity 1) : For 1 hour, the user gains +2 to all Diplomacy checks. *'Ginseng Balm: '''Ginseng (capacity 1) : The next 2 stamina exhaustion rolls within the next hour that involve a die roll are discounted. 'Modifiers' *'Lavender:''' Capacity 3. The numerical values of the balm are doubled. May only be used once per compound. . Category:Alchemy